Code Geass R3
by WolfKael
Summary: What happens after Lelouch's death. LelouchXC.C.
1. Chapter 1

C.C. walked up to where Lelouch's body laid, Nunnally sobbing and calling his name. She removed Nunnally from him and picked him up.

"Just do you think you're going with Lelouch?!" Nunnally screeched. C.C. turned, the shadow of her hair hiding her face.

"Lelouch is rightfully mine. We made a deal," she snarled, and continued to walk away. She went to the chapel and let it all hit her full-force. She began to sob. A few minutes later, she felt a cold hand grab hers.

"What are you crying about, C.C.?" C.C. looked down at the face in her lap. Lelouch sat up and coughed. "I didn't like the way that felt. Who knew dying and coming back could feel so…Odd…in a bad way." C.C. slapped him as hard as she could.

"I was mourning for you, you idiot!" She yelled, "When did you get a code?!"

"When my father was strangling me, or trying to," he replied, "Well, now that the world believes I'm dead, shall we leave?" he smiled. He wouldn't have had to ask. C.C. would follow him even if he didn't.

**A few years Later**

Fireworks were going off at Ashford academy, which was almost back to the way it had been. Millie had called what pieces of the council she could. _Lelouch. You fulfilled your promise. I know that you, Rollo, Shirley, and maybe even Suzaku must be watching the fireworks from wherever you are._ She thought. Kallen was looking towards the sky, tears flowing down her face. There were tears on everyone's faces. _Zero…no, Lelouch. Your plan worked perfectly. I know you must be boasting about it right now. You have created a peaceful era. I will confess this though, I loved you. If you were still alive, I still might._ She smiled. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow. She could have sworn that it was Lelouch, smiling cockily at the sky, remnants of tears in his eyes. The girl with green hair stood beside him. He looked at her, gave her a thumbs-up and then he vanished. She ran over to where she'd seen him.

"Kallen? What's wrong?" Millie asked, walking over.

"For a moment, I thought I saw Lelouch, It must have been my imagination."

"Maybe it was his spirit, angry about his death," Millie joked.

"My brother died with a smile on his face," Nunnally stated.

"Besides, he sent me a thumbs-up," Kallen added.

"Oh, how boring," Millie sighed.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Lord Jeremiah set off the last firework. "I have fulfilled your wish, My King." He stated. He heard a whisper on the wind.

"Good job…Lord Jeremiah…"


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass R3

YEARS LATER

The new king read the account over and over again. _It doesn't add up, _he thought to himself, _Lelouch Vi Britannia obviously was Zero, so how could his own alter ego kill him?_ He asked, _besides, he was too smart, and from the old footage of the occurrence, he made no move to defend himself. Besides, the Zero that was witnessed seemed…too active…Kururugi…he was never seen again after that event. Could it have been…?_

He laughed out loud, "Of course! It all makes sense!" He stood, "Kururugi betrayed the king! The man he called a friend! Of course…" he rubbed his chin, "He _was_ an Eleven, after all…"

"Sir, are you alright, your majesty?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," he said quickly, "Lelouch was a genius," he muttered to himself, "But his work was left unfinished. I," he smiled, "will have to finish it for him."

C.C. rolled over and woke up, not sensing his warmth beside her through her thin nightgown. She panicked for a second, wondering if he was gone. _She did not want to live out immortality alone._ Her mind was fuzzy, and as it cleared, she realized that the shower was running, and steam was seeping from under the door. She smiled, remembering that there had never been any reason to panic, and opened the blinds, gazing out at the forest surrounding their home. She and Lelouch had decided that it would be safest to stay away from modern society as much as possible, Lelouch using his Geass (Able to do so because it wasn't _her_ code that he received.) to convince people to stay away.  
In the case of those who had Anti-Geass equipment, there was always a gun handy and Lelouch was a good shot.

She turned and opened the closet, wondering what to wear. In there were her old dresses (And her suit), a few newer ones, a few pairs of pants and shirts for Lelouch, and to top it off – A remake of Zero's clothing, which Lelouch had seen in a historical re-inaction shop on one their few trips into town that happened only about every few hundred years and hadn't been able to pass up, as it was exactly the same, material and all. He'd managed to 'talk' the owner into giving it to him. She fingered it, walking down memory lane, and then there was a crash, and her windows shattered, sending her flying until she it someone's damp chest and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"C.C! C.C! Wake up!" A hand slapped her across the face and she opened her eyes, staring into a pair of amethyst ones. Lelouch looked a little angry. He was still damp, but his freshly-showered face and chest were covered in dirt thrown up in the explosion and he was wearing nothing other than a towel around his waist. She was in his lap, and she could feel blood moving down her face from a piece of glass.

"Lelouch…what happened?"

"I don't know," he replied, sitting up, quickly throwing on some clothing, "Put a bandage on that cut while I go check."  
He rushed out, staring at the crater in the ground, where a twisted hunk of metal lay. He recognized it – it was the pod of a Knightmare Frame. He leapt down. A Knightmare Frame? Why had one been used? He pulled the owner out of the wreck and began to drag him back to the house. The man had questions to answer. After getting the man up the wall of the crater, Lelouch paused, placing his hands on his knees.

_All this time and I have yet to get in shape…_ he thought, _Not ever expecting to be like that exercise-freak Suzaku, but at least able to do something like this…_

"Can't even pull a man out of a crater to your house less than ten yards…" C.C. paused, realizing where the pod had landed, "No!!!" she screamed, "MY TOMATOES!!!!!" She fell to her knees, realizing that, with the lack of tomatoes, which she had worked so hard taking care of; she wouldn't be having much in the way of pizza.

"C.C, I promise I'll _buy_ you a pizza or two, alright?" Lelouch sighed – anything to get her out of this state, "Now could you help me get him to the house?"

She nodded numbly and picked the man up by his arms, allowing Lelouch to take the feet, although she seemed to consider dropping the man as they passed over a rock.

"C.C," Lelouch growled warningly. They passed the rock without incident. When they got to the house, they placed him on the couch and Lelouch picked up all the money he'd saved.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To buy us new windows – I'll make him pay us back – and pizza," he bustled out the door again and C.C. glared at the unconscious man, hoping that Lelouch would hurry with the pizza – she was ready to kill the man responsible for the destruction of her tomato garden.


End file.
